tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Link 1
Link 1 is the current Japanese Branch leader of RIFT. Serving as the head of the Atlas Wing, she is in charge of the mercenary elite belonging to the organisation. Appearance Link 1 is 1.73 m tall and 68 kilos heavy. She has light blue eyes and short, black hair, as well as very pale skin. She has a small frame and a slender body, but also has quite the athletic build and is very fit. She always retains her cold, neutral expression. Her casual clothes include a dark grey coat and trousers of the same colour. She also uses a plain black mask when in "business situations". Personality Cold and calculating by nature, Link 1's tendency to leave no room for emotion makes her an ideal RIFT operative. Her work is her life - and she remains strictly professional when dealing with anything related to her work. She is responsible, reliable and always gets the job done. Even in casual social environments, she remains calm and reserved. She has also shown no qualms in making sacrifices - be it for herself or on behalf of others - given that the goal is important enough. Additionally, she has shown herself to be highly adaptable when it comes to emulating a wide range of personalities in order to deceive unsuspecting targets. Her preferred persona, however, is a cheery, upbeat and understanding one. It is uncertain whether that is because she's presumably practised it more or whether it's some form of personal preference. History To be revealed Powers and Abilities Master deceiver: Link 1 is incredibly skilled at deception and is capable of creating complex lies on the fly with ease. She can adopt different mannerisms and personality traits and maintain them absolutely convincingly, making it impossible for others to see through her facade. Master planner and tactician: Having been tasked with leading the Atlas Wing of RIFT, the female is completely dedicated to her job. Possessing immense ability in scheming long-term plans as well as organising battle tactics, the mercenary is a highly capable leader. Master analyst: Possessing enviable skill in data analysis, Link 1 is a keen observer and is capable of drawing accurate conclusions from large and even overwhelming volumes of information. In addition to that ability, the capacity of which might be largely due to her astonishing memory, she is also great at recognising patterns in raw chunks of data. High speed combatant: Link 1 has displayed incredible speed when she slit the throat of a high-ranking RIFT operative before he could even notice. Quinque Koroshiya Name: Koroshiya ( 殺し屋) Rating: S+ Type: Ukaku Status: In service Appearance: Koroshiya resembles a standard katana, except its surface appears somewhat glassy, possessing a crystal nature. The weapon is pitch-black in colour. Strengths: It is extremely light and sharp, allowing it to cut through very tough substances. Weaknesses: Unknown Mechanics: Currently revealed: Extreme sharpness. Equipment * Battlesuit - Link 1 has a uniform specifically designed for combat. This outfit consists in a black bodysuit, complete with an onyx helmet with a single red visor at the center. Threads Relationships Quotes * Gallery Link1_by_Avd.png|Link 1 (by /u/CardistryWolf) Trivia * Category:Characters Category:RIFT